Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia
|Zdjęcie=The_Will_of_Fire_movie_poster.png |Kanji=劇場版 NARUTO-ナルト- 疾風伝 火の意志を継ぐ者 |Nienazwane=Nie |Rōmaji=Gekijōban Naruto Shippūden Hi no Ishi o Tsugu Mono |Poprzedni=Naruto Shippūden film: Więzi |Następny=Naruto Shippūden film: Zaginiona wieża |Japońska=2009/08/01 }} jest szóstym ogólnie i trzecim filmem Naruto Shippūden i został wydany w dniu 1 sierpnia 2009 roku. Okazało się na miejscu, że jest to 10. rocznica Naruto i po raz pierwszy pokazano jego zapowiedź w wątku Trójoogoniastego. Długi podgląd filmu został pokazany podczas Japońskiego Expo 2009 w Francji, wyposażony we francuskie napisy. Fabuła Film dotyczy potencjalnego wybuchu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, kiedy ninja obdarzonymi kekkei genkai zaczynają znikać z Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure i Sunagakure. Drużyna Kakashiego zostaje wysłana na misję po śladach zaginionych ninja, obdarzonymi Kekkei genkai, które prowadzą ich na Górę Shumisen, położonej między Krajem Ziemi, a Kusagakure. Sai, który lata na swoim atramentowym ptaku zostaje zaatakowany przez ptaka, który atakuje piórami podobnymi do wybuchowych notek, która niszczy jego atramentowe stworzenie i zmusza do upadku. Naruto, sprzeciwia się Kakashiemu, który rozkazuje kontynuować misję, biegnie w kierunku, gdzie spadł Sai, twierdząc że nie opuści Saia. Tam atakuje go chimeropodobno stworzenie, jednakowoż szybko je pokonują, choć Naruto jest ranny. Po powrocie do Konohy, Kakashi daje sprawozdanie z misji Tsunade, z obawami, że następnym ninja, który może zostać wybrany jest on. Tsunade wydaje się nie dbać o to zbytnio, mówiąc Kakashiemu, by się zrelaksował i uspokoił. W szpitalu, Kakashi daje Naruto swoje dzwonki, które wykorzystali do pierwszego testu sprawdzające umiejętności Drużyny Siódmej, mówiąc mu, aby je naprawił, bo są zgniecione. ANBU Konohy zostają wysłani do Góry Shumisen przez Tsunade, aby przeszukać obszar, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdują się zaginieni ninja z Kekkei genkai. Nie udaje im się to, gdyż tajemniczy shinobi z jego zwolennikami przejmują ich chakrę nieznaną techniką i używa ich powinowactwa charakteru ziemi przeciwko nim. Tej nocy, ten sam tajemniczy ninja, mózg i antagonista filmu znany jako Hiruko, wytwarza swój obraz na niebie pięciu wielkich wiosek Ninja, przedstawiając się jako shinobi z Konohagakure. Stwierdza on, że podjął się zaabsorbowania kekkei genkai od czterech ninja za pomocą Techniki Chimery, i że planuje zdobyć piąte i ostatnie kekkei genkai, które uczyni go nieśmiertelnym. W ten sposób, oświadcza Czwartą Światową Wojnę Shinobi. Konohagakure zostaje obarczona za ten incydent, a przy okazji Hiruko przedstawił się tak, że wydaje się, że Konoha pomaga lub współpracuje z Hiruko. Pogłoski krążą, że Liść przygotowuje się do buntu. Inne narody gromadzą wojska w kraju na linii granicznej z Krajem Ognia, grożąc inwazji na niego, a Daimyō Ognia wydaje rozkaz Tsunade do ujęcia sprawców i udowodnienia niewinności Konohy, w przypadku niewykonania rozkazu, Kraj Ognia będzie zmuszony zniszczyć wioskę, w celu zachowania pokoju na świecie. Tsunade czeka na Gaarę w sekretnym miejscu spotkania, aby przedyskutować, co mają dalej zrobić .Jednak po drodze Gaara i jego shinobi Sunagakure są atakowani przez ptaka chimerę z wybuchowymi piórami, przez co zostają uwięzieni w lawinie. Tymczasem, Hiruko twierdzi, że Technika Chimery może sama wchłonąć maksymalnie cztery kekkei genkai, i że pewne warunki, muszą zostać spełnione, by zabsorbować piąty i ostatni kekkei genkai, co uczyni go nieśmiertelnym. Tej nocy, Hiruko pojawia się przed Kakashim podczas snu, aktywując Klątwę Lalek, nałożoną na nim ponad dziesięć lat temu, w celu zaplanowania późniejszej kradzieży Sharingana Kakkashiego. Kakashi prosi Tsunade, by pozwoliła mu odejść, ze względu na wioskę. Przed opuszczeniem jej, Tsunade nakłada na Sharingana specjalną pieczęć, która aktywuje Kamui przy Hiruko, gdy ten spróbuje przejąć go. Tej samej nocy, Shikamaru odwiedza grób Asumy, podczas gdy Kakashi odwiedza Obito. Kakashi prosi Shikamaru, by powiedział Naruto, że Hatake opuszcza wioskę, i by nie podążał za nim. Kiedy Kakashi wyrusza wbrew własnej woli do Hiruko, Naruto zauważa go i rozpoczyna pościg za nim. Shikamaru zatrzymuje go i mówi mu, co Kakashi kazał mu o tym powiedzieć. W biurze Hokage, Tsunade informuje Konohę 11, by trzymali się z dala od Kakashiego, etykietując go jako poszukiwanego ninja ze względu na tajną misję. Po tym jak reszta opuszcza pokój, Tsunade mówi Shikamaru prawdę, ufając, że będzie robił to, co musi zrobić, jako lider. Tymczasem Sakura ratuje Naruto, który został uwięziony w lochach po tym jak próbował zatrzymać Kakashiego. Obydwoje idą odszukać przyjaciela, a reszta Konohy 11 zostaje wysłana by ich odszukać i powstrzymać. Następnego dnia, Sunagakure ma ustawione wojska i artylerię na granicy Kraju Ognia, sądząc, że Konoha zaatakowała Gaarę, ich Kazekage. Naruto i Sakura zauważają Kakashiego, będąc świadkami, gdy przechodzi przez bramę. W tym samym czasie, Konoha 11 spotyka się z Naruto i Sakurą, i starają się doprowadzić ich z powrotem. Naruto mówi, to co wcześnie powiedział mu Kakashi "Mimo, że shinobi, który porzucają swoją misję uważani są za szumowiny, to shinobi, którzy opuszczają swoich przyjaciół są jeszcze gorsi niż szumowiny", co zmienia nastawienie niektórych członków grupy pościgowej. Dalsza scena zostaje jednak przerwana, gdyż Ichi, wysłany przez Hiruko atakuje ich, w celu zatrzymania i opóźnienia ich ruchów, za pomocą swoich węży. Drużyna Guya zatrzymuje się, aby umożliwić przejście innym przez bramę. Ni i jej chimeryczne psy ninja zatrzymają ich przy następnej bramie, a Drużyna 8 zostaje z tyłu, by opóźnić nią. Gdy Naruto, Sakura, i Drużyna Team 10 docierają do następnych wrót, pojawia się San lecąc na ptaku, który wystrzeliwuje wybuchowe pióra. Drużyna 10 ciągle podąża za oryginalną misję, więc usiłują zatrzymać Naruto i Sakurę. Jednakże, Sai pojawia się na jego atramentowym ptaku i używając bomb błyskowych do odwrócenia uwagi zabiera Naruto i Sakurę z sobą, zostawiając Drużynę 10 z tyłu do walki z Sanem. W tym momencie, Rock Lee i Neji pokonują Ichi za pomocą Frontalny Lotos: Niebiański Obrót Dłoni Ośmiu Trygramów, podczas gdy Tenten rozproszyła go, a Drużyna 8 pokonuje używając Sekretnej Techniki: Sfera Insektów wewnątrz pułapki, którą zbudował Shino podczas gdy Kiba i Hinata opóźniali ją. Drużyna 10 zyskuje przewagę nad Sanem, gdzie Shikamaru wiąże go za pomocą cienia, a Ino za pomocą Techniki Zamiany Ciała Umysłu przejmuje jego umysł, aby powiedzieć mu, że są oni po Naruto, a nie po Kakashiego. Również pyta go, gdzie Kakashi jest kierowany. Jednakże San przełamuje Technikę Zamiany Ciała Umysłu. Potem wzywa Ichi i Ni, oraz używa Techniki Chimery na nich i siebie, po czym stali się ogromną chimerę, która wydaje się być połączeniem ich zwierząt, posiadając wszystkie ich możliwości. Tymczasem Gaara myśli o tym co Jiraiya powiedział podczas pomagania mu i ninją Piasku. Stwierdził, że wierzy, że Kakashi, a może nawet Naruto pokonają Hiruko, i to zależy od tego czy wierzy w siłę Naruto czy nie. Gdy wojna między Konoha i Suna ma się rozpocząć, Jiraiya pojawia się na grzbiecie Gamabunty i daje Sunie dowód, że Gaara jest wciąż żywy. W tym momencie Gaara przenosi się do miejsca, gdzie Naruto, Sakura, Sai i zatrzymuje ich. Stwierdza, że to co czyni Naruto nie jest tym co chce Kakashi, a Naruto zaczyna walczyć z Gaarą. Stwierdza, że Naruto jest zbyt idealistyczny, i że nie ma mocy, aby jego cele stały się prawdą. Jednak Naruto zdecydowanie mówi o przekonaniu, że jako kolega, nie może pozwolić by Kakashi się poświęcił. Naruto przebija Piaskową Tarczę Gaary i uderza go. Reszta członków Konohy 11 przychodzi z pomocą Drużynie 10, wiążąc chimeryczną bestię, z pomocą Tenten, przesyłając swoją chakrę do łańcuchów, które trzymały bestię, i powiedzieli Shikamaru, aby przechodził i powstrzymał Naruto, Saia i Sakurę. Shikamaru spotyka Gaara, który opowiada mu, co czuje Naruto poczuwając to podczas ich walki. Shikamaru nie jest jednak dalej przekonany. Tymczasem Naruto dociera do bramy, i zdaje sobie sprawę, jest to miejsce w którym byli na poprzedniej misji. Naruto trafia na Kakashiego i próbuje go powstrzymać, ale Kakashi spaceruje dalej bez odpowiedzi. Kiedy łapie jego rękę, widzi pieczęć na nadgarstku i Sai mówi mu, co to jest. Shikamaru, który w końcu do nich dobiegł, informuje, że Tsunade umieściła pieczęć na nim aby pokonać Hiruko ofiarą z Kakashiego. Hatake przechodzi przez finalną bramę przed świątynią. Naruto, Sakura, Sai i Shikamaru podchodzą do świątyni. Naruto słyszy głos Hiruko, i pyta się, dlaczego to zrobił, i w odpowiedzi Hiruko, opowiada historię. Mówi, że był dawnym przyjacielem Sanninów, ale nie był utalentowanym shinobi jak oni. Rozwijał Technikę Chimery, która pozwoliłaby mu na stworzenie syntetycznego ciała poprzez połączenie kilku oddzielnych. Po Trzeciej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi był zszokowany, kiedy zobaczył Kakashiego, nie tylko dlatego, że przeżył bitwę, ale dlatego, że otrzymał kekkei genkai, Sharingan od oryginalnego użytkownika, Obito Uchihy. To dało pomysł Hiruko, aby ukraść kekkei genkai i stać się potężniejszym od Sanninów. Jednak Hokage dowiedział się o jego badaniach i Hiruko został zmuszony do ucieczki. Kiedy Kakashi dociera do świątyni, Hiruko z zadowoleniem przyjmuje Kakashiego. Widząc to jako jedyny sposób na uratowanie Hatake, Naruto, Sakura i Sai próbują pokonać antagonistę, chociaż Shikamaru próbuje ich powstrzymać. Hiruko, wykorzystując jego cztery kekkei genkai: Uwolnienie Burzy, Uwolnienie Mroku, Uwolnienie Stali, Uwolnienie Prędkości, doprowadza do ich porażki przy niewielkim wysiłku. Potem idzie do świątyni z Kakashim. Naruto wstaje, decydując, że nie może zrezygnować. Shikamaru próbuje go powstrzymać, mówiąc, że musi chronić nienarodzone dzieci z Konohy, "Króla". Naruto stwierdza, że ich też będzie chronić, tak samo jak przyjaciół i wioskę, lecz uważa że nie ma przyszłości dla dzieci, jeśli Konoha stanie się takim miejscem, gdzie skazuje się z góry jednostkę na śmierć. Po tym jak Naruto odchodzi, Shikamaru widzi Asumę w nim i ochrania go przed eksplodującymi notkami z Techniką Szyjącego Cienia. Wtedy stwierdza, że Naruto odziedziczył Wolę Ognia, pokładając przyszłość Konohy w nim. Naruto wchodzi do świątyni, gdzie Hiruko zaczyna absorpcje od początku zaćmienia. Nagle, Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego aktywuje się i przestrzeń wewnątrz szlamu stworzonym przez techniką Chimera zaczyna się zakłócać. Naruto, próbuje ocalić Kakashiego, wdzierając się w szlam wieloma Rasenganami i wyciąga go. Kakashi budzi się i wzdycha, że plan się nie powiódł. Hiruko jest wciąż żywy, i stwierdza, że zaćmienie nie zakończyła się jeszcze, i uwalnia dużą ilość czakry, zmieniając okolicę w gruzy. Kiedy Hiruko następnie wzywa bestię chimera, która była jeszcze uwięziona przez Konohę 11, Shikamaru, Sakura i Sai walczą z bestią, gdy Naruto i Kakashi stają naprzeciw twarzy Hiruko. Shikamaru zauważa, że słaby punkty Hiruko są w jego klatce piersiowej, która nadal jest pusta, ponieważ jest to miejsce, w które Hiruko chce przyswoić Kakashiego. Zwierzę chimera zaczyna zdobywać przewagę nad nimi, lecz przybywa reszta drużyny Konohy 11 przybywa i Chōji używa Techniki Zwielokrotnionego Rozmiaru by zostać gigantem i zaatakować bestię, a następnie Kiba i Akamaru używają Kła Przechodzącego Kła, która niszczy bestii skrzydła, po czym z nieba, Hinata i Neji pojawiają się i atakują bestię z Sześćdziesięcioma Czterema Dłońmi Ośmiu Trygramów. Lee kopie go w kierunku góry i Tenten kończy z nim używając Dwóch Wznoszących Smoków pokrywając ciało bestii wieloma kunaiami z wybuchowymi notkami. Tymczasem Hiruko zyskuje przewagę nad Kakashim i Naruto, łatwo absorbując techniki: Wielką Kulę Rasengan oraz Raikiri. W ostateczności Naruto tworzy Uwolnienie Wiatru: Rasenshuriken uderzając w klatkę piersiową Hiruko. Shinobi próbuje wchłonąć ją i skopiować, ale nie mógł połączyć wysokiego poziomu manipulacji kształtu i wysokiego poziomu transformacji natury. Gdy następuje uderzenie Rasenshurikena, Chimera ginie gdy doprowadza do eksplozji jej notek. W swoich ostatnich chwilach, Hiruko, w swoim pierwotnym wyglądzie, zwraca się do Kakashiego, pytając co zrobił źle. Kakashi mówi mu, że aby odrzucić słabości odrzucił wszystko i wszystkich na drodze do doskonałości. Hiruko zaprzecza, twierdząc że nie miał żadnego towarzysza, bo urodził się samym. Nagle widzi swoich starych znajomych (w tym Tsunade, Jiraiyę, Orochimaru i Sandaime) przed swoimi oczami i mówią, że chcieli mu pomóc. Kakashi twierdzi, że powinien wybrać więzi z towarzyszami, niż robić wszystko sam i stawać się samotnym, i gdyby tylko chciał to towarzysze daliby mu szansę. Hiruko stwierdza, że rozumie i zauważa, że dokładnie to samo uczynił Kakashi, gdy próbował iść sam, rezygnując z przyjaciół. Kakashi przyznaje się do błędu i Hiruko pyta czy zawarł więzi. Gaara pojawia się przed armią Piasku, i mówi im że wszystko zostało rozwiązane, z rozkazem wycofania się. Tsunade i Jiraiya mówią o tym jak oboje zostali ocaleni i że dzieci są takie jak gdy oni byli młodzi. Film kończy się na Górze Shumisen z Kakashim myślącym o Obito. Uśmiecha się do Naruto widząc podobieństwa między tymi dwoma. Naruto uważa ten uśmiech za zupełnie przypadkowy. Konoha 11 otacza ich w różnych częściach na występie skalnym, i każdy daje swój wkład na temat orientacji seksualnej Kakashiego widząc ten uśmiech. Kakashi pośpiesznie zaprzecza ich założeniom, ale Naruto wpada w panikę i ucieka od niego. Kakashi następnie goni Naruto próbując tłumaczyć się. Kończy to film komediową i z lekko duchowym zakończeniem otaczając napięciem "przejętego" Kakashiego Hatake. Ciekawostki *Plakat filmu, wraz z logo dziesiątej rocznicy, można zobaczyć po openingu w odcinkach Shippūden 113, 118 i 121. *Motyw muzyczny filmu to "Darekaga"(誰かが, znaczy dosłownie "Ktoś jest") napisana została przez Puffy AmiYumi. *Ścieżka dźwiękowa filmu została wydana 29 sierpnia 2009 roku. *To był jedyny film, w którym Naruto nie użył chakry Dziewięcioogoniastego czy też nie wspominał o niej. Jednakże Sakura komentuje jak zwykle Naruto został uleczony. *Jest to jedyny film, w którym nie ma nowej odmiany Rasengana. Jednakowoż po raz pierwszy tworzy on doskonałego Rasengana bez pomocy Cienistego Klona, wymagając użycia jednej ręki. *Pakura, Toroi, Gari i Chūkichi, którzy zostali wprowadzeni w mandze jako część armii Akatsuki dzielą uderzające podobieństwo w wyglądzie, ubraniu i przynależności do wioski, w stosunku do nosicieli kekkei genkai uprowadzonych przez Hiruko, mając tylko inne kekkei genkai, czy też w przypadku Chūkichiego, nie mając kekkei genkai. Kategoria:Filmy